I'm Your Biggest Fan
by Azulastalker
Summary: Mozzie runs into Riley just walking down the streets of New York one day. He can hardly contain himself. Rated T for one curse word.


Mozzie pulls the jacket tighter around himself. This fall weather was really starting to get to him. He felt a slight stiffness in his neck and knew he had caught something. Probably from all the walks around New York he had been taking. He got bored when Neal went to work and he'd had enough of staring at the four walls of Neal's bedroom.

Lost in the ramblings of his mind, Mozzie barely noticed he was walking towards a brunet man until it was too late.

"Shit!" The man exclaimed. The laptop case settled on his shoulder fell to the ground from the sudden jostle. Mozzie's own belongings, a few scribbled on pieces of paper and a pen, slipped his grasp as well.

"I'm so sorry!" Mozzie immediately apologized. After picking up his own things and stuffing them into his pockets, he turned to the man. "Is it alright?"

The man had opened the case on his lap and was checking over his laptop.

"Yeah, it's fine. This case is pretty good." He zipped it back up and stood. Mozzie followed and was about to leave when he did a double take.

The man had messy, brown hair and brown eyes. He had a pair of black rectangular glasses resting on his nose and the scruff of a goatee forming. Mozzie's eyes widened as he realized he had just bumped into Riley Poole.

"Oh my god! You're Riley Poole! _The_ Riley Poole! I'm like your biggest fan!" Mozzie patted his pockets. "I wish I had my copy of your book so you could sign it, but I left it at my friend's house." Better known as the table in Neal's room.

"You read my book?" Riley asked, a bit taken back. "And you loved it?"

"Are you kidding? I love conspiracy theories! I actually have this one theory that my parents are two spies that fell in love and had to give me away because of their jobs. I write down new theories I come up with all the time!" Mozzie thrust one of the papers in front of Riley's face. "This one is how the government is making our cereal slightly radioactive to kill off some of the population."

Riley took the paper, examining it closer. "Huh. That actually makes sense."

"And I have so much more!" Mozzie stuck his hand back into his pocket. "Oh!" A thought came to him. "Your friend, um, Ben. He found the President's secret book, didn't he? Did you see anything? Area 51? Kennedy assassination? Watergate?"

Riley looked up from the Mozzie's messy handwriting. "We were actually being chased down by the FBI at the time, so no. But there is something kinky going on with page 47 of that book."

"Oh! Tell me! I'd love to know!" Mozzie had to stop himself from pulling out paper and a pen.

"I wish I knew, but Ben won't tell me. It's a super secret thing he can only talk to the President about." Riley said as disappointed as Mozzie felt at that answer. "I wish he'd tell me something though. That could make a sequel to my book."

"Yes! Please write a sequel! I can give you all my own theories and you can check them out!" Mozzie reached into his pockets again. He pulled out every paper and handed them to Riley, who struggled to hold them all. "My name's Mozzie by the way, so you can write it in the dedication."

"Thanks, Mozzie. It's nice to have someone who understands so well." Riley put the papers in his own jacket pocket.

"No problem. I'd give you my information so we can talk more, but it's probably best if I just find you." Mozzie rambled.

"Umm . . ."

"Oh wait! Before you go! You need to sign something! I'll have my friend put it in your book later."

Mozzie took out his pen. Riley took out one of Mozzie's papers and tore a clean corner off before returning it to his pocket. He took the pen and signed the corner quickly. He handed both to Mozzie.

"When you say put it in my book . . ."

"Thanks! I'll talk to you later! We can co-write a book!" Mozzie waved as he hastily walked away.

Riley waved slowly back, still a bit thrown off by the whole confrontation. He felt the papers in his pocket and smiled to himself. His biggest fan. He just might write that sequel after all . . .

Riley turned and continued down the sidewalk.


End file.
